


Time Is An Illusion

by Pachinko_Lessons_101



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen Walker is a Noah, Canon-Typical Violence, Fix-It of Sorts, He talks in Allens head, My First Work in This Fandom, Nea is still around, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachinko_Lessons_101/pseuds/Pachinko_Lessons_101
Summary: All Allen knew was running. Running from the circus, running from Mana's death, running from Cross, running from his past and his mistakes. When he wasn't able to run any longer, the Ark decided to take pity on his soul and bring him back to the beginning. Allen is sent back to the day he arrived at the Black Order before the Fourteenth awoke in him and before Cross was killed.Will Allen be able to play his new part, or will his mask begin to crack in front of his own eyes?
Relationships: Bookman & Lavi (D.Gray-man), Cross Marian & Allen Walker, Howard Link & Allen Walker, Kanda Yuu & Allen Walker, Kanda Yuu & Lavi & Lenalee Lee & Allen Walker, Komui Lee & Lenalee Lee, Lavi & Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee & Allen Walker, Nea D. Campbell & Allen Walker, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	1. Go Back

It was cold and dark when Allen had been awoken by a feeling in his stomach. He knew he wouldn’t be sick, but there was something wrong. Looking out the corner of the alleyway he had claimed for the night, the snowy-haired teen was met with the sight of some Akuma. He couldn’t help but feel grateful that they hadn’t seen him yet, but that relief was short-lived as one of the level twos caught him moving back.

“There he is! There’s the Fourteenth!”

Allen felt his heart catch in his throat, barely having enough time to grab Timcanpy and his bag before taking off. He flinched at the sound of bullets embedding themselves into the wall that Allen had been standing behind moments before. He could only hope that no one had decided to stay in that bar tonight.

The teen winced and bit back a cry as one of the sharper Akuma managed to land a hit, and Allen couldn’t help but grab his new wound, feeling his own blood seeping through his fingers. Looking back, Allen shouted as he was thrown into a new wall. Coughing harshly, he struggled to stand, his mind becoming hazy as the Akuma seemed to double in their numbers. Whining softly, the frosty teen stumbled away, feeling Tim pull on his sleeve, desperate to get him away.

He was usually better than this. Allen was an exorcist for god’s sake! He could take on these Akumas any day! But something seemed off. His head was hurting and he could barely feel his arm. It hurt to breathe, and Tim looked scared… Why was Tim scared? Tim shouldn’t be scared, he should be happy, flying around Allen’s hair and chewing on Allen’s fingers in mock irritation. 

Allen couldn’t hold back his scream as a beam of light tore through his already damaged arm.

Falling to the stone ground, Allen whimpered softly. He felt horrible. He just wanted to rest. He’s been running for so long, why does he keep going? As silver eyes fluttered in the dark, words from the man he once called father came to his mind.

‘Never stop walking, Allen…’

Taking a deep breath, Allen forced himself up. Activating his Innocence, he felt a wave of strength and energy wash over him. Standing on shaky legs, Allen narrowed his eyes before charging at the Akuma. It was easy to take out the two level ones, and only slightly harder to kill the three level twos, but the trouble started with the single level three.

It started at him with a wide grin, bones creaking loudly before it charged at him. Moving quickly, Allen blocked the attack with his sword, barely catching his footing before pushing back, sending the level three stumbling back. Allen could only hear the whispers of the Akuma soul, begging to be set free. With hard-set eyes, Allen charged at the Akuma, shouting as one of its claws dug into his stomach but silently cheering as his sword managed to cut straight through the middle of the Akuma.

Watching the soul become free of its chains, Allen let out a soft sigh, he sunk to the dusty ground. Holding his stomach slightly, everything seemed to bleed together, becoming one before gold was all he could see.

Blinking slowly, Allen was met with the somewhat familiar face of Nea. Coughing, the teen could feel the chains that bound him to the snow-white chair loosen around him, slowly letting him shift around before he could stand.

“Hello, Allen…”

Silver met gold and said teen couldn’t help but smile. “Hey, Nea. What’s…” Allen looked around, taking note of how dull everything seemed. “What’s going on?”

The smile that once painted Nea’s face fell quickly. “I don’t know exactly, but I think the Ark is acting on its own for once.”

Allen raised a brow. “Acting on its own? How?”

The plum-haired man shook his head, looking towards one of the dark corners of the room. “As I said, I don’t know. Something must have happened to make it do something abnormal. Did anything big happen during your fight with those Akuma?”

Allen shook his head slowly. “No, not really… I mean, I got thrown around a bit, but it’s not something I’m not used to…”

“Well, maybe tha-” Nea was cut off as the floor began to shake. “Shit. Allen, I need you to find our room, okay? Get there and stay there until it’s safe.”

Silver eyes widened as a gate opened up behind Allen, “B-But, what about y-” “Go, Allen! I’ll be fine, now go!”

Taking a breath, Allen ran. He knew Tim was behind him, desperate to escape the crumbling room. Taking one glance behind him, he choked as he watched Nea fade into the floor. Almost like he didn’t exist.

Opening the door that stood in front of him, Allen all but collapsed at the piano bench that stood in the middle of the room. It was quiet, and there were no vibrations to be felt. As the teen began to relax on the floor, a wave of pain hit him out of nowhere. Looking down, Allen couldn’t help but whimper as red began to paint the pure white floor.

He could feel Timcanpy curl up in the crook of his neck and he couldn’t help but close his eyes. The Ark was safe, so he could sleep now, right? His stomach and arm would be fine when he wakes up, right? Before he knew it, Allen was asleep.

As darkness coated his vision, Allen shifted slightly in his sleep. The train was loud, and it hurt his ears when it whistled. Wait, train? He didn’t remember getting on a train…

Opening his eyes, Allen was met with his old clothes. Clothes that he remembered wearing the day before he arrived at the order. But why would he be wearing these? Knowing how the Order is with their files on his past, he would stand out and be targeted in less than a second. Looking down, Allen took note of how red his hand was. Its usual red was replaced with its old onyx gray. His arm felt stiff, but with a wiggle of his fingers, he could feel his joints loosen. Taking a glance out the window, Allen could just see the top of the Black Order Headquarters. Just the place he had been looking for.

As the train whistled loudly and began to slow to a stop, Allen could only wonder if this was a dream or if the Ark had really taken him back to the beginning of his story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who's been a fan of DGM for more than a hot second, I'm super excited to write this!! I hope you guys enjoy and leave comments on what you think of things so far :]


	2. A Devil of a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen arrives at the Black Order and has his 'first' encounter with Yu Kanda

The mountain was just as tall as Allen could remember, and yet the Headquarters was even bigger. It was windy, and Allen could feel Timcanpy burrow into his coat pocket, desperate to keep warm and stay somewhere grounded. It was cloudy, and the trees swayed in the wind. Allen could feel the sun on the back of his coat, and he couldn’t help but sigh in relief.

The train ride here had been just as bad as any other. It was crowded and loud, as some children had decided to board against their parent’s wishes. There had been a nice man that had sat next to him, and Allen couldn’t help but feel slight regret for not getting his name. Shaking his head lightly, Allen turned to face the large building in front of him. Taking a deep breath, the silver-haired teen walked forward, allowing the dark aura of the area around him to seep into his bones. Lifting his head, Allen began his call.

“Excuse me? I was sent here by General Cross Marian. I’m Allen Walker. I would like to discuss some issues with the generals.”

The teen couldn’t help but jump as the gatekeeper awoke, its eyes going wide and its voice shaking the ground beneath him. “X-ray examination. Determining whether subject is Akuma or human…”

A tense moment passed as the gatekeeper’s eyes bore into his soul. Allen’s breath hitched as large crosses appeared in its eyes, a look of fear making its way to the gatekeeper’s face. 

“HE’S AN AKUMA! THIS GUY IS A BUG! THE PENTACLE ON HIS FOREHEAD IS CURSE! OUT, OUT!!”

Allen flinched. He knew this would happen, but it still sucked. Before he had the chance to defend himself, a short whistle sounded from behind him. Turning Allen just barely blocked a familiar sword from passing through him.

“You sure have some courage coming here alone.”

Frowning, Allen brought out the Sword of Exorcism, growling as Kanda tried to break through his defense. Kanda frowned as he jumped back, his hair flowing behind him. “What’s with that sword? I should be able to get through it.”

Hiding a smirk, Allen glared at Kanda. “This is an anti-Akuma weapon. I am an exorcist, after all.~”

“What?” Kandas face dropped before he turned and began yelling at the gatekeeper, who proceeded to cry and try to defend himself. As Allen tried to back away, Kanda was quick to pin him against the wall, pointing the tip of Mugen at his throat. Feeling panic thrum through his veins, the teen forced out his next words. “Wait! Really, wait! I’m not your enemy! You should have gotten a letter of recommendation from Master Cross!”

A look of recognition passed across Kanda’s face before he pressed Allen further against the wall. “A letter of recommendation… from the general…?”

Allen nodded quickly, swallowing harshly before speaking once more. “Y-Yes, a letter. Addressed to a person named Komui.”

The cursed teen knew that Komui hadn’t read the letter yet, so it was only a matter of time until it was dug up and read for all to hear.

After less than a minute, the gate began to open, the wall under Allen’s back beginning to shift slowly before he was pulled away by the front of his shirt. Turning slowly, Allen sighed with relief as Mugen was sheathed and a voice rang out around the two. “ _We allow you to pass, Allen Walker._ ”

Before either exorcist could step inside, a familiar girl walked out with a clipboard in her hands. Lenalee looked younger than he remembered, and her hair was the length it had been before everything had started going wrong.

As she stepped forward, knocking the clipboard against Kanda’s head not too gently, Allen inwardly sighed. Pretending like nothing ever happened was going to be difficult, wasn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out I'm going to be using the manga as a major source of plot-relevant dialogue, but chapters will hopefully be rather long (like the first one or longer--)


End file.
